


Gazing At You

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Long Distance AU, Oneshot, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: Ymir takes the risk of travelling across the world to meet the girl she loves. For Historia, she'd do anything.





	Gazing At You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vidnyia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vidnyia/gifts).



“ _I just want to sell all my shit and visit you right now._ ”

 **Ymir** : Hey, are you busy right now? i kinda need to talk about somethng

 **Ymir** : something*

 **Nanaba** : no not really. whats up freckles?

 **Ymir** : is historia close by

 **Nanaba** : no

 **Ymir** : ok. good. dont tell her. so, im flying down in a couple of weeks

 **Nanaba** : WHAT

 **Ymir** : haha. yeah. but ssshhh dont tell her

 **Ymir** : its meant to be a surprise. do you think she’ll appreciate it?

 **Nanaba** : dude youre like all she dreams about. She’ll nut on the spot

 **Ymir** : lol ok. so the reason why im asking YOU is that i need a ride from the airport. And a place to stay. And also someone to basically smuggle me into your apartment without her knowing

 **Nanaba** : omg i’ll do it. This is amazing

Ymir swallowed hard and shouldered her way through the crowd of exhausted travellers. Like them, she was drained, but there was a spring of excitement in her step. She made her way over to baggage claim and waited, chewing on her lip, until she saw her duffel bag crawling towards her on the conveyer belt. Once she had it over a shoulder, she made her way through the airport. There were crowds of people, all waiting for someone. Some had boards with names on and some merely stood on their tiptoes and craned their necks over the gush of bodies.

Ymir nervously scanned the crowd. There, towards the far right, she saw a sign with her name. Her heart jumped unsteadily in her chest. _Holy shit._ This was really happening. Seeing her name like that, seeing the person holding it, made it _real._ Realer than real. But despite her nerves, she trudged on and approached the woman with a cautious smile.

“Ymir?” she asked, her accent curling seductively around the single word, an eyebrow lifted.

Ymir nodded her head and held a hand out. “That’s me,” she said. They shook hands. “In the flesh. For real. It’s nice to finally meet you, Nanaba.”

Nanaba dropped her hand and grinned broadly. She dove in for a hug then. Ymir grunted softly, but allowed it to happen. Months of chatting with Nanaba had created a bond between them, especially since Nanaba was the closest person to Historia that Ymir had.

“I can’t believe you’re actually here,” Nanaba said. Ymir loved her accent so much.

“I know, me too. She doesn’t know yet, does she?”

Nanaba grinned naughtily. “I’ve been having wet dreams about this day for weeks now. So no, of course she doesn’t know. I got some friends to distract her for a bit, and when I message them they’ll bring her back. Are you ready?”

There was nothing else to do, so Ymir nodded. Nanaba led her to the parking lot, shoved her bag in the back of the car, and then they started driving. It would take a couple hours to get to where Historia and Nanaba lived, so Ymir contented herself with merely staring out of the window. At some point she even fell asleep, because weeks of relentless overtime and stress had meant she hardly slept at all. It was all worth it, though. Plus she had sold all of the useless crap that she didn’t actually need. All Ymir had needed was money for a plane ticket. There was no price on meeting Historia in person, though. Ymir would have happily wiggled her ass for cash, too.

Ymir’s phone vibrated with a message. When she saw Historia’s name, she smiled and her chest warmed.

 **Historia** : Hey babe. how did you sleep?

 **Ymir** : Fantastic. I feel like today is gonna be the best day ever. how about you? how are you feeling? I miss you

 **Historia** : aw, i miss you too. You know i always miss you ymir. Im good! out with some friends now. for some reason they insisted on taking me out. weird

Ymir wanted so badly to drop a hint, or just tell her, but she knew the surprise would be well worth it. Her stomach was tied up in all sorts of knots, and her hands were shaking so bad that she missed a few keys easily, but more than any of that was a sense of relief—that soon, she would have Historia in her arms.

 **Ymir** : they probably love you just as much as i do

 **Ymir** : ok no scratch that i love you waaaay more

 **Historia** : haha. You dork. I love you too <3

They continued chatting, Historia chronicling what her friends were doing, Ymir pretending like it was another usual morning back at home. Historia had no idea that she was so near.

When they finally arrived, Ymir’s heart went into overdrive and her stomach cramped hard. Nanaba offered to carry her bag, and Ymir let her. Usually she wouldn’t have, but her nerves were rearing up and kicking her ass. Only after they settled and had a cup of tea, did Nanaba pull her phone out.

“Okay, I’m telling them to bring her back. Do you want to hide?”

Ymir rubbed her sweaty hands over her face. _Oh my god this is happening._ “No. I’ll sit right here. No more distance.”

Nanaba seemed overly pleased by that answer. She tapped on her phone for a bit, then slipped it into her pocket and relaxed on the couch. She studied Ymir for a moment. “You know, she really loves you.”

Ymir inhaled shakily. “God, I hope so. I love her too. So much. I mean… I’ve been thinking about moving here.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. It’s like, wherever she is, I want to be.”

Nanaba smiled. “That’s so sweet.”

They fell silent. Nanaba probably sensed her nerves. Who wouldn’t be terrified out of their mind like this? Ymir didn’t regret doing this. Not at all. But old insecurities started rearing their ugly heads. What if Historia didn’t like how she looked? They’d shared many pictures and skype calls, but this was different. This was no careful angling, no filters, no editing. This was just, raw and real. What if Ymir was more serious about this, too? God, Historia was still so young. There wasn’t a huge age difference between them, but enough that Ymir worried they were in different places. That Historia would drift off without her, no longer wanting or needing her.

“They’re here,” Nanaba said quietly. She stood from the couch and headed to the front door.

Ymir had no choice but to swallow her panic down. Her heart was roaring and thundering. She could hear voices outside, long farewells. The voices faded, then a knock. Nanaba cracked the door open.

“Hey you,” she greeted. “Have fun?”

Ymir heard the sound of Historia’s voice. It was exactly as she knew it, and yet so different at the same time. “Ugh, it was exhausting. I love them, but why so early in the morning? I could have been sleeping. Or calling Ymir.”

Nanaba hadn’t let her in yet. She was probably building the tension, as if Ymir needed that. “Actually, you wouldn’t have needed to call Ymir.”

A pause. “Why?”

Nanaba let the door fall open, swept her arm in a circle. “Because you can talk to her face to face, instead.”

“What?”

Ymir’s head shot up at the sound of footsteps. When her eyes came to rest on Historia’s shocked expression, her heart felt like it was about to explode. She stood up quickly, rubbing her sweaty hands on her jeans. Nanaba quietly slipped out of the door.

Historia stood rooted to the place, eyes wide. Her mouth popped open.

“Hi,” Ymir said awkwardly, lamely. “It’s me. Ymir.” God, she felt so stupid. But her brain wasn’t working and Historia was _right there holy fuck._

“Ymir?” Historia squeaked out.

There was just something about hearing her like this, unfiltered, that made Ymir’s nerves calm down. She tried for a small smile. “Yeah. It’s really me. Surprise, I guess.”

Historia blinked. Once, twice, and then she was running. Ymir barely had time to brace herself before her arms were filled with Historia’s small, shivering body. Ymir’s eyes squeezed shut and she inhaled deeply, memorizing the scent of Historia. She felt so solid, so warm. She was real. This was real.

“Oh my fucking god,” Historia choked against her ear. “You’re actually here. How the fuck?”

Ymir laughed loudly. She twirled Historia around. “There are these lovely things called planes.”

“But you never said!”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

Historia dropped down onto her feet and pulled away. Her chest was heaving and her cheeks were pink. She was definitely more beautiful than any picture could convey. Ymir’s heart ached just looking at her. She hesitantly reached out and touched Historia’s cheek.

“You’re real,” she whispered softly, in awe.

Historia reached up and cupped her face. “You too. Oh my god.”

“Yeah. Fuck.”

They simply stared at each other in silence, studying features, listening to each other breathe, enjoying each other’s heat. Eventually Ymir pulled Historia over to the couch, so they could sit, but Historia crawled into her lap and clung onto her like not doing so would be the end of her.

Ymir wanted to cry. She was so overwhelmed with emotion and sensation. She kept it all in, though. Mostly.

“Marry me,” she blurted out.

Historia sucked in a surprised breath. Her exhale brushed against Ymir’s throat. “Yes,” she croaked out. “Hell yes.”

There was a lot more to say and to do—so much, but they simply remained there, curled into each other, revelling in finally, _finally_ , being together the way they wanted.

And they wanted it to be forever.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> if I could <3


End file.
